


The Second Bunny Cop

by Carrotpants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotpants/pseuds/Carrotpants
Summary: Judy Hopps, Connie Pounce’s hero. She wanted to become just like her, the second bunny cop. 
 
But when she graduated at the top of her class, her hopes and dreams were crushed as she was assigned to precinct 2, all that training and hard work to become a cop, and she didn’t even get to meet her idol.
 
Connie always thought the world was against her. 
 
She was right. 
And after a night of drinking and meeting some guy, had her life began to turn for better or for worse?





	1. The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in a while; this is the first thing i have written in a few months. plus I'd imagine this'll be overlooked very easily so if you somehow managed to find this, good on ya, and enjoy what's here.

It was dark… everything around her was dark. She looked up and saw the digital clock on her nightstand.

 

“3:00” she whispered to herself  
What happened last night, I feel like shit… I must have drank too much, she thought to herself

 

At that moment she realized two things, one, the huge headache, and two, the rather large fox that was spooning her.

 

Oh well that’s just great, now I have to deal with the awkwardness of the one night stand. It’s interesting that he’s not gone. she quizzed herself in her mind, running a few reasons as to why he wasn’t gone.

 

Well it could be that it’s 3 o'clock in the morning, or it could be that he drank as much as I did…or the equivalent of what a fox drinks compared to a bunny. Those were the two final assumptions she came to.

 

It’s a good thing that she had today off of work or else she’d be up right now showering. The fox rustled in his sleep, and at that moment she realized something. Shit, what was his name…

 

She thought of multiple names of foxes that she knew: Nick, James, Finn, Jack, none of them seemed right, of course, so she just waited it out, enjoyed the company while it lasted, as she never had anyone over, let alone a boyfriend whom she could cuddle with.

 

A couple hours had past before the fox started to wake up. He unwrapped his arms from around her and went to get up.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she moaned out, as she was still drowsy from having to get up.

 

The fox was startled and looked back down at the bed to see a sleepy bunny with her paw stretched out and laying on his.

 

“W-well, good morning.” was all he said, making the situation even more awkward than it needed to be.

 

“You never answered my question.” she said teasingly.

 

“I was going to… make you breakfast! yeah! And some coffee!” he said pathetically.

 

One thing she remembered about this fox is that he was a lot more sly, unless she is mixing him up with a co-worker. Maybe was it the drinks that made him sly…

 

She sat up, and just as she did, the fox got up, but the curious bunny wanted more information about her suspect, so he pulled him right back down on the bed.

 

“Look, from what I can gather, last night was one hell of a night, and you seem like a nice guy, so I'm going to give you and I a second chance.” the bunny tiredly spelled out.

 

“Um… okay then.” the fox said. He sounded disgruntled. Maybe it was his hangover.

 

“Well, if you're not going to introduce yourself, I’ll introduce myself first. My name is Connie C. Pounce, I’m a detective for the ZPD, and I am very curious about the fox who slept with me last night.” she droned on but finally stopped.

 

Okay this bunny still seems into me, just play it cool, you always do. The fox thought to himself.

 

“Nice to meet you ms. pounce, i am Zachary S. Culan, i am an electrician, and would like to have gotten pants on before the formal introductions began.” he said sarcastically

 

“Wow, okay then, get some pants on, i’ll make you some coffee.” she said, now she was disgruntled, and it wasn’t the hangover.

 

Connie got up and put on one of her large ‘relaxation’ shirts, turned on a light, and headed over to the coffee maker. By this time, zach had gotten a pair of pants on and walked over to the bunny who was preparing the coffee maker.

 

She was a rather tall rabbit, with a light brown coat and white under belly. Other distinct features weren’t very visible as her back was turned to him

 

“You know, i can’t tell if your being desperate or if you are actually into me, because i've been in this situation before and it never ends well.” he sounded concerned. Why did he sound concerned?

 

“Well slick, if you remember from last night, i was the one who got you drunk, and then i followed suit not thinking of how much of i was drinking.” she lied confidently. Hopefully his memory of last night was just as bad as hers, because that was a blatant lie.

 

“Mmm, i don’t really recall that ever happening. What i recall is when we met you called me handsome, then you got a drink and so did I, then we hit it off pretty well from my understanding, then finally YOU asked ME if i wanted to come back you your place.” he said with smooth and calm tone.

 

Damn he is good, because it sounds like the kind of this she would do drunk, or at the very least buzzed.

 

“Does that sound about right hmm, carrots?” the smooth criminal of a fox spewed out of his pretty mouth.

 

At this point she was flustered, and she knew it. She just stared at the coffee maker as the coffee dripped into the pot.

 

“You alright there fluff you seem-  
“Okay yes, it sounds like something i would do” she interrupted him, and she did not sound happy

 

Well i just struck a nerve didn’t i. The fox thought to himself

 

“Yes, I the horny little bunny, drunk off her little fluffy tail asked the very good looking shitfaced fox she was talking to, to have sex with her…” She said furiously. 

 

She was thumping her foot on the floor. It was getting a bit annoying.

 

“Look, why don’t i just go. You seem to be pretty pissed right now, and i’ll just make you angrier if i stay” he said as he turned around to put his put on his shirt.

 

great, the one mammal in the entire city to notice her and actually care about her since she got to this god forsaken city 4 years ago is about to walk out of her life for good. 

 

She sighed and plopped back down on the bed and watch the fox get ready. Connie noticed more detail on the fox as he got dressed. He was tall, had a very bushy orange tail that was tipped white, and was very… muscular… 

 

She shook the thought out of her mind, “see-ya” the fox said quietly, and like that he was out the door. She was alone again, just her against the city. She began to cry. But as she did the coffee maker dinged, signifying that it was done.

 

She eventually mustered the strength to get up and make a cup of coffee. When she did she noticed something on the table. A piece of paper with something written on it.

 

“Call me when you have some free time~Zach”

 

She stared at the phone number that was written on the paper. She grabbed her phone off of its’ charger and sat down on the bed again. The world was actually being nice to her. But suddenly she felt nervous, she always did when making a phone call.

 

After much time spent staring at the dial screen she dialed in the number… but lingered on the call button. Her finger hit call by itself and she put the phone up to her ear as it began to ring.

 

It rang once, twice, three times… four. It seemed like an eternity as the phone was ringing. She hit end call on the phone before it had the chance to go to voicemail.

 

What am i doing… he won’t like me, no one ever does. She criticized herself... again. She thought back to earlier in the morning, when the fox had her cuddled up against him… it was a nice thought. Something she rarely had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, i know it might be a bit short, but I'm not even sure if i'll continue it. But yea that was the first chapter in this story.
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcomed


	2. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is awkward...but this is more of a transitional chapter, as it's VERY short. you'll see what i mean once you're done reading it.

Connie went on with her day. Stopped in at precinct 2, got lunch, went home and did chores, the things she normally did on her day off. Zach never called back, just as she predicted.

 

After she was done with her chores, she picked up her laptop and opened up a news page she had open a few nights ago.

“ZNN: Lieutenant Judy hopps and officer Nick Wilde catch yet another criminal planning to destroy Zootopia”

 

Judy hopps… she was the only reason Connie had became a cop in the first place

 

Connie had hoped to work with her one day, but ever since she was assigned to precinct 2, those dreams crumbled beneath her. Judy and her fox friend would go out and make the world a better place, while she was stuck in some low apartment and a fairly shitty job.

 

Connie put the laptop down and raised her left to get a look at it. It was strewn about with scars and cuts… she knew something was wrong, but didn’t want help for one reason or another. She looked out her apartment window into the streets.

 

It was getting dark out. Mammals were still wondering about, place to place. She got up and made a cup of tea. It was lemon herbal tea; it was supposed to make you relax and from what she’s experienced from it, it works pretty well.

 

After she had her tea, she showered and went to bed. She had to work tomorrow and even though she knew it was going to be a boring day, she still wanted some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short. 
> 
> Anyway, all feedback is welcome.


	3. Precinct 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 150 hit, nice... anyway it's another short chapter, so i hope you enjoy

Connie opened her eyes. It was dark in the room. She looked at her clock, it said 4:05. She once again woke up an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She decided just to get up and get ready for work.

 

After Connie’s morning routine, she started her walk to work. It was a cold windy morning, the ends of her trench coat flapped in the bitter wind as she made her way down the sidewalk. 

 

It took an hour of walking to get to precinct 2. A bit slower than she would have liked but no matter, she was still early like usual. She clocked in early and made her way to her desk. Precinct 2 was a rather small building, compared to the colossal building that was precinct 1. Reception at the front, everything else in the back.

 

When Connie made it to her desk, she sat down and looked up at the ceiling. It was oddly quiet, there was always officers in the building. At that moment she heard loud laughter coming from down the hall. It was the other officers in the roll call room. She got up to spy on what they were talking about.

 

When she got to the door of roll call she put her ear up to the door and listened attentively. The two wolf officers were talking, it sounded like they were the only ones talking.

 

“Yeah, she had this smell to her.” one of them said. It was conley.

 

“But she looked real depressed when she came in yesterday, maybe things didn’t work out i guess.” the other wolf said. That one was pawson.

 

“But she's been down for 2 years. What do you think this was any different?” Another officer uttered out. That was her lieutenant; lieutenant Garfunkel. He was a short baor with an even shorter temperament. Connie and her lieutenant never got along, they always butted head, and he in a way harrasses her and gets away with it.

 

“I mean… yeah I guess you're right lieutenant, but the least you could do is light up on her a bit. She’s more than obviously going through something.” another voice called out. That was detective Maneson. A Lion with a heart of gold, and Connie’s only friend at the ZPD. She had help Connie during a transition in her life. Maneson had literally helped Connie off her feet.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, let me just give her call now to get fluffy butt over here so i can apologize. Garfunkel uttered in an even more sarcastic voice. “Why would I give her special treatment just because she's feeling a little extra down today?!” Garfunkel shouted. He was getting mad.

 

Connie heard footsteps heading for the door, and bolted for a room to hide. The door swung open and Lieutenant Garfunkel came stomping out, mumbling under his breath. After Connie knew he was gone, she headed back to her desk. 

 

When Connie got there she slouched in her swivel chair and stared at the black computer screen in front of her. She looked at what reflection she could make out of at and sighed. She turned on the screen and got to work.

 

Connie had recently pulled someone over for speeding, and they happened to be carrying illegal drugs. So after she arrested him she had to write a report about it. It was short but detailed at the same time.

 

A knock came from Connie’s right and when she looked up it was her chief. A tall slim yet, muscular female jaguar. 

 

“C-chief Schnellekatze, I-I-I, didn’t see you there, what’s going on?” Connie stuttered. She was for some reason or another, afraid of talking to her chief.

 

“Calm down pounce, i’ve got a case for you.” Chief Schnellekatze said in a stern yet calming voice. “Here, you’ll find it interesting” The chief said as she handed it to Connie. She flipped through the papers and noticed a few things.

 

“A break-in… around midnight, with three eye witnesses, one victim... “ Connie stopped at the page where it listed the victim. It was Zach. “I… I know that fox.” Her voice shuddered.

 

“Well the more involvement the better, your deadline is two days from tomorrow so you better get going on it.” The chief said smoothly, despite her name she no accent to her speech. 

 

“Will i be getting any help on my case?” Connie said in hope she could get some specific help from precinct one. Connie would hope she could solve this within a day, she has been hoping for a promotion but with the way things were going that didn’t seem likely.

 

“Well, you will of course have a few extra sets of paw to help, a couple of officers are there right now gathering evidence, and i believe a few guys from a government csi team will help.” She said with self questioning in her voice. Connie thought she saw some kind of seal town seal in the files but wasn’t too sure.

 

“Alright, thanks chief. I’ll head down in an hour or so.” Connie said quietly, with that the chief nodded her head and walk away… What happened to Zach… his name kept ringing through her head, why did she worry so much about him. Maybe it was that he showed promise in some form of a relationship.

 

Whatever the case may be, she will solve this case no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about just killing it here, but whatever. Comments are always welcomed


	4. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm finally back after what life had just thrown at me, and still leaving me with a bad and blurry memory of what happened. well who cares about my life, you guys are here to read about a fictional characters life, so i hope you enjoy.

Connie headed out of the precinct and made her way to the address in the case file. Thoughts spiraled through her head: what to look for, who to question and what questions to ask, look for possible suspects. The list went on for a while to keep herself busy while on the long trek through town. 

 

A lot of the other officers always ask why she doesn’t take a car instead. She’d always respond with something straight forward or bland; “I like walking”, “it's good exercise”, I don’t like driving”.  
And then some of the other officers would laugh at her because she was a cop who didn't like to drive. She was lucky to get the detective position that she had. When she was still in school she always heard from officers how hard it can be to get a promotion. Well she managed to beat the odds like she does once in awhile. 

 

After an hours worth of walking later she found the place she was looking for. It was a two story duplex with the window of the lower portion of the house smashed. Connie went up to the house to get a better look. Weirdly there was no one home, not even the animals living up stairs seemed like they were home and the officers her chief said were here weren’t anywhere to be seen. Doesn’t really matter, the quiet would allow her to think more clearly about the crime scene.

 

When Connie got to the front door she turned the handle of the house. It was unlocked. Odd, you’d think it would be locked. When she stepped inside she was met with a awful smell. The door lead to a hall way with stairs on the left heading to the upstairs apartment and a door just on her right that lead to the other apartment. Connie stepped up to the door on the left and found that the door was also unlocked.

 

Connie let herself in and saw what was making the wretched smell. Rotting food on the floor along with splatters of blood on both the walls and floor. She went to to examine the blood splatters on the walls and floor. They were oddly spread out. A fight obviously broke out and there were multiple… what seemed like slashings marks. The blood was in long streaks on the walls with small trails that would stop here and there, making it seem like whoever was stabbed tried to stop the bleeding. Connie then walked up to the front of the apartment where the window was. It wasn’t smashed inward like she had imagined, but was smashed out wards. Connie examined the window a little closer and found small specks of dried blood. Someone was smashed up against the window. 

 

Connie looked out the broken window and noticed a very well hidden trail of blood. I hope the other officers found it, cause if they didn’t they missed some big evidence. She thought to herself more about what could have happened. Connie turned her back to the window and overlooked the room. She walked through every part of the apartment. There was really nothing to be found, not even a phone. The others must have picked this place dry.

 

Connie decided she had seen enough and walked back to the precinct. When she eventually got there she walked in and was met with a very worried looking mammal at the front desk. A male fox asking the receptionist about something. When connie walked past the fox turned around and said something.

 

“H-hey bunny girl, i know you. Y-You were with zach a couple nights ago!” he stuttered.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think we’ve met.” Connie said in calm and almost robotic manner.

 

“O-oh right, I’m Brendon. One of Zach’s friends.” he stuttered once again but seemed to have calmed down a bit. He was quite the fox. Brendon was tall almost 5 feet tall from what she could guess. He was wearing pretty casual clothes and had a ZPD button on his jacket which intrigued Connie.

 

“Well nice to meet you Brendon, I’m-”

 

“Detective Connie Pounce, I know, zach told me all about you before he got hurt.” Brendon’s words seemed to have more weight to them from when she first met him.

 

“Can I ask, what happened to zach?” Connie questioned, preparing for the worst.

 

“W-well you see. I was with Zach yesterday before he was attacked. I had left his house around 11 o’clock, me and one other animal was there a weasel to be exact. He was good buddy of ours until now.” His voice got angrier as he went on.

 

“Can you tell me who this weasel is?” Connie spilled out, eager to get the info on this weasel.

 

“H-his name is Conroy, like i said he was a good buddy of ours. He was still with me and Zach when I left.” He said with more anger in his voice. So it wasn’t a break in, this Conroy must have left that blood trail i saw coming out of the duplex. He must have, more or less broken out. And took some things with him. 

 

“Do you know if Zach has his phone on him or did the police confiscate it?” Connie said still eager to get more info. 

 

“That’s why I’m here, to get his phone back so he has something to do when he wakes up.” Brendons tone suddenly dropped.

 

“Well Brendon I'm sorry but we need his phone to get Conroy’s phone number, because as of now he is our number one suspect.” Connie said with confidence. 

 

Brendon sighed “I understand officer.” He said with his head hung low.

 

“Look, I know this is hard to deal with, but rest assured we here at the ZPD will catch Conroy and bring him to justice.” Connie said trying to reassure the depressing fox. Brendon looked at her and smiled.

 

“Thank you detective, ya know you should stop in at the hospital. I’m sure Zach would like to see you when he wakes up.” Brendon said as he started for the door. He then turned around and walked out the front door.

 

Connie made her way to evidence where she found two officers and what looked like a city official standing there with them. They all noticed Connie enter the room and turned to see her standing there with a smirk on her face.”Well that was easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't think anyone got what i said last chapter about a transition in Connie's life. I hope you get it now that I've mentioned it. Well whatever, all feedback and comments are welcomed.


	5. Finishing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to the people who actually care about my stories that it took so long. I had some life stuff to get past, plus it's the holidays, but nevertheless i hope you enjoy reading

“Your kidding right?” the city official questioned. He was a moose wearing a lab coat with some sort of badge pinned to it.

“Why would i be lying about this kind of stuff.” Connie said with sarcasm

“So all we need to do is find where this Conroy lives, arrest him, and boom, case done” one of the officers pointed out.

“Well we still need to figure out where Conroy lives. So we need to get an ID on this guy. He might be in data base, cause i don’t imagine there being many Conroys in the city.” Connie followed up with the officer's statement.

“But Zootopias a big place, so I’d imagine there would be plenty of mammals with that name.” the other officer said with a worried tone. It’s true and Connie knew it, but being a ZPD officer had it’s fair share of advantages.

“You are correct on that, but that’s not going to stop me from having a look in the files.” Connie remarks skipping off towards the exit of the room not before making off with Zach’s phone so she can snoop around to see if she can find more info on the suspect. When Connie left the evidence room she was met with a large figure looking down at her.

“Well i was wondering where you were for the past few days. New case huh?” Maneson questioned the small rabbit. For her size Maneson was small compared to a few of the other lion officers around the station.

“Oh-hey-uhh yeah I got one yesterday. Chief caught me by surprise when she came knocking at my office to give it to me.” Connie responded. Seeing the large female cat sent aches of envy and always left a sinking feeling in her stomach and never knew why. She was he friend-her only friend for that matter. So why did she evy her so-

“So what’s the case about, it must be interesting since you seem to be avoiding me for the past couple of days.” Maneson interrupted her train of thought leaving Connie a bit unsure of what was going on. Connie just waved Maneson to follow her. ”So are you going to tell me or what. I’ve got to get back to my desk, I've got a report to write.” Maneson continued. Her tone and body language always told Connie to run and hid because that lion would chase her to the ends of the earth just to find out what’s wrong.

“Okay well it’s turning out to just be another assault case. But yet... “ Connie took a breath in and sighed. “Something seems off and I’m not sure how to place my paw on it.” Connie bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck. She felt pricks of heat running the length of her back. Why was she nervous, something was wrong with her and she didn’t know why.

“Okay, so what was at the crime scene.”

“Claw marks, lots of blood, thrown around food and furniture.” 

“Right so what could have happened, anything that seemed out of place, like-”

“Claw marks” Connie interrupted

“wait -no- that’s pretty normal for a-”

“No-you don’t get it, i forgot to mention the suspect is a weasel-and i've been scratched by one before, their claws aren’t that big” Connie pieced together something coherent or at least sounded coherent. 

“You know that the suspect might just have been growing his nails out right?” and once again Connie’s ideas were shot down within a matter of monuments by the power of logic and reasoning that the lion seemed to be a professional at. Connie’s whole body seemed to have deflated and luckily enough they had gotten to the encryption room and stopped when she reached the door. 

“Well I’ve got to find more evidence on this phone so i can try to catch this perp-hopefully-by the end of the day.” Connie remarked, trying her best to not sound defeated.

“Right, well hopefully i’ll catch you later, maybe for some drinks yeah?” Maneson asked as she made her way down the hall away from the Bunny.

“Sure” 

It was the only thing that could come out of Connie’s mouth at this point. But nevertheless, she needed to continue her case. Connie opened the door. In it was a desk with an outdated computer and a small platform next to it here the phone would lie. Connie sat down in the desk chair and booted up the computer, logged on, and placed the phone onto the decrypting pad. And almost like magic the phone opened right up revealing a generic background and a plentiful amount of apps.

First order of business, photos. Her eagerness to see if any photos where taking the night prior to the attack, and luckily and yet unsatisfyingly found nothing. Next up, straight to the phone records of the phone to find contacts. If she can just get a phone number she can track this guy down within a matter of minutes. A few taps and scrolls later she found it, Conroys number. Connie turned to the computer screen and brought up the phone records in the ZPD’s data bank. Yet again there he was, Conroy. Arrested multiple times for petty theft. She thought he might be more dangerous than she previously imagined, but apparently not.

Connie printed out the weasel’s file and ran off for her office to write a quick report. An hour later she was walking to her Chief's office. Before she entered she heard an unfamiliar voice. It was male and deep.. Very deep, and authoritative, much more than that of her chief's voice. Connie opened the door, only to find a towering figure above her that her heart drop. But… but in fear…

“Well I was wondering when you were going to show up, i was talking to the lab boys and i’ve got your arrest warrant already done.” Schnellekatze announced, from her desk, with the tall figure turning his gaze over to connie. It was him Chief of precinct one… why was he here.

“By the way we just talking about you, this is-

“Chief Bogo… I-I have… wow.” Connie stumbled over her words in nothing but pure unadulterated nervousness and excitement. They were talking about her chief bogo was talking about her, she could beliv-

“Detective pounce, after you’re done with this case i would like for you to be transferred to precinct one. I’ve heard much about your efficiency to get cases done. And i would like that on my team.” Bog pronounced. His words were like listening to audible gold.

“We-well I…” Connie took a deep breath and exhaled to regain her thoughts “I don’t know what to say, but yes, i would love to join you at precinct one.” as excited as she was, keeping her composure in front of a very influential figure in the Zootopia police department was hard. Schnellekatze noticed the report in connie paw, but Connie dismissed it saying it was the suspect’s file. 

After a few farewells and thanks later Connie left the room. She couldn’t be more excited than she is right now. She bolted her way to the parking lot and jumped into her personal cruiser and left the station. Connie was determined to find this perp and bring him back like a trophy of her triumph. What awaited her when she got to the weasels house didn’t worry her, the adrenaline and 80’s themed driving music playing in her car were the only thing she was concerned about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember any and all feedback is wanted, that means please leave comments!


	6. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready

The drive to the suspect's house seemed like an eternity. As the GPS got her closer her destination, a wave of uneasiness flooded over her. Connie pulled the car to the curb and looked at the GPS on her dash. The map and the marker indicating her location and her destinations where a little over 2 miles apart. Connie felt like walking the rest of the way, but where she was, was bad idea. _The broken district, I've never heard of it in all of my time at the ZPD_ , Connie thought to herself. It was all the way past tundra town and even farther than the old asylum-a location that was part of the night-howler case. Connie put the car back into drive and got back onto the road.

The deeper she got into the district, the more the surrounding building and roads looked worn and disheveled.

_“.5 miles till you reach your destination”_

A few lefts and far too many rights lead Connie to her location. Indeed mammals did live her as parked cars lined the driveways of the neighboring houses. The location of the suspect looked abandoned, as if no one was home. Upon closer inspection revealed that the yard was in good shape compared to the rest of the houses. An odd thing to notice, in what seemed like an out of place environment for the rabbit.

Connie made her way up the pathway that led to the front door of the house. Connie went to knock on the door but when she placed her paw on it, it creaked open a bit. And with a small push, the door was wide open. _In a place like this would you not lock your door?_ Connie was perplexed, but opted to step into the building and look for Conroy instead of questioning why the door was left open.

The first this that hit Connie was the smell. _It smells like iron… no, close but far worse, blood_. What was inside the house confirmed her fears. Blood, and lots of it. To her left was a living room that had a couch that was covered in blood. When she got close enough Connie could see that the blood was all fresh… _two, maybe three hours tops the blood's been here. Considering how fast the case has moved along and when the assault happened. This blood shouldn’t be here._

A chill ran down Connie's back. The urge to run was all too apparent, but she had to end the case. Her prey instincts kicked in, she needed back up. What she did made her regret the decision. Connie walked more into the living. The first thing she saw was the body of a dead mammal. It’s body mangled and destroyed. Bite marks littered the body and face. Chucks of the animal were strewn about in the immediate area.

Connie was used to seeing dead bodies-being in the force for so long- yet this one made her body wince and her stomach turn inside out. There on the floor Connie and collapsed holding both her stomach and her mouth trying not to get sick. She swallowed hard and picked herself back up. The mammal was raccoon. She tried to move on, but her head filled with so many thoughts it was all she could think of.

Connie thought of calling for back-up again, but swiped the idea away. She always convinced herself that she didn’t need it. Nor would ever think of ever calling for it, But in this moment-in true terror and adrenaline pumping fear did she consider back up.

When she first got into the force the night-howler case was still technically an open case, unsolved. The accomplices of bellwether still roamed the streets after all.

Although a small distraction to help her feel better about where she was somehow made her feel worse, because whatever- then a loud snore and a growl was heard from down the hall. _run-run-RUN FOR GOD'S SAKE_. Her mind was screaming at her to run and save her life and let the higher ups at precinct one take care of this… no. this was her case, and therefore her responsibility. Plus this was her chance to prove that she was a worthy team member to chief bogo who she had only seen a couple of hours prior.

Connie made her way down the hallway and pulled out her taser. The snoring got louder with every step. She made a mental map of the house's layout as she made her way down the short corridor. _Bathroom on the left, kitchen behind me to the right, to the right in front of me, a guest room._ While checking the guest room was a bad idea, because bits and pieces of mammal were laid over the bed in a strewn together mess.

Connie ears swiveled toward a noise behind her that made her skin itch and nerves spike. In a split second the swung around to find nothing there. The snoring must be bouncing on the walls as the noise’s source seem to come from everywhere now. For what seemed like an eternity, Connie finally made it down the hall with two doors on either side of her, both open but pitch black inside. The snoring had stopped giving Connie a sense she had never felt before, and wasn’t sure how to describe it. She had to, against her better judgement make a decision on which door to open.

Connie reached for the door on her left. She was sure the leftovers of a sane mammal, or Conroy was right behind this door. Her heart beat drummed on in her ears. One of her paws hovered over the door knob while the other had her taser at her ready.

She reached for the door…

She swung the door open just short of the wall and found the light switch, and flipped it. Connie scanned the room and found nothing in it but torn up paper and wires. The remnants of an office. She stood there for a good minute-

**_Pain._**  A sharp, pressuring pain shot through her body, sourced at her neck. In all of her years of life has Connie never felt this kind of pain before. It felt like something was digging into her flesh. And to her disbelief there was. And in a split second she saw the raging animal tear out a chunk of her shoulder. Connie screamed and her body tensed with agonizing pain and with that shot off her taser prematurely.

In what thoughts she could reconcile in those moments was did he tear out my jugular, please tell me he didn’t. Connie stumbled backwards past Conroy who was chewing on her chunk of flesh and fell backwards and landed on her back letting out a cry of sheer agony. This only made Conroy even more upset. Conroy pounced on top of Connie, clawing and biting whatever he could get a hold of on Connie’s body.

She had to retaliate. She mustered strength to move Conroy onto her feet and in one push with her weak knees and legs, made some distance between her and the weasel. In that moment Connie got a good look at her attacker. He. Was. Huge. At least twice her size, and she was tall for a rabbit.

Connie grabbed for her gun in her holster, sending sharp pains through her body as she moved, but she moved anyway. She got a hold of the gun and pointed it at Conroy. He recovered and what seemed like a scene right out of a movie, The weasel pounced with full force toward the detective in what felt like slow motion. Connie aimed and squeezed the trigger. The recoil sent pain up her arms as she tried to stabilize the gun. As for the bullet, it went straight through his chest, dead center. The force knocked him back a bit and he landed with a thud but got right back up. This time crawling up onto of Connie's body. Taking a moment to charge up a swing, that would ensure her death right now, Connie put the gun to the weasel's head and fired. Again pain shot through her arm but it worked. Grey matter and blood now covered the wall next to her and Conroy. He was dead.

Connie with no power in her left, managed to push the body off her flip herself over. With her good arm her yanked her body toward the front door but felt a her body slipping into shock. And not the kind where you go numb either, the kind that kept you awake and aware of all the pain that you were experiencing. She lay there motionless blood pouring out of her open wound, her world around her closing in. Darkness seeped in from all corners of her vision. She had felt this feeling before 17 years ago, except she had alcohol to numb her senses then. Her body went limp and a cold feeling overcame her senses.

Darkness, was all that she could feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she died... i had many different ways how this confrontation would go, but this was the final product. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave a comment, all feedback is wanted!


End file.
